Just for Tonight
by sunsetLover
Summary: My first Bones one-shot. It is about Temperance's requests. Please give it a shot:


A/N: The idea of this one-shot popped in my head at 3 in the morning

_A/N: The idea of this one-shot popped in my head at 3 in the morning. I was lying in bed trying my best to sleep because I had a 9 am exam. I was going to turn on my computer back on but forewent the idea since I was supposed to sleep, but it plagued me the whole day and begged to be written. This is my first BONES fanfic. I am not good at characterization so this will probably be OOC but I tried my best to keep it in character as much as possible._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I wish I do, especially Booth. I still have yet to find myself my FBI knight in shining armor. ___

It was already a quarter past seven in the evening by the time Booth and Brennan exited the Jeffersonian building and was heading towards their respective vehicles. The two partner' faces were clearly tired from the morning's fieldwork and afternoon's pile of paper works.

"Booth, I'll just follow you to the diner" Brennan stated before hopping in her car.

"Okay." Booth too went inside his car but his chivalric tendencies told him to wait for Temperance to get her car started and make sure there's nothing wrong with it before starting his own.

With no fail, his gut was correct once again. Brennan's car wouldn't start. She tried a few more times with no success. Booth got out of the car to help her.

"What's wrong Bones?" He asked his knuckles tapping softly on her closed window.

Brennan rolled down her window. "I don't know it wouldn't start. This was fine this morning."

"When was the last time you had it checked?" He inquired knowing that Brennan might have forgotten to do so.

"Ummm…like a year ago, maybe longer." She replied, looking at him confused.

Booth rolled his eyes. "Bones you have to have it checked at least once every six months. Uggh, women and their cars." He grumbled.

Brennan shot him a look. "What's that suppose to mean? We, women are perfectly capable of taking care of our cars. That mentality is absolutely a lie. There are no valid facts to prove that what you're saying is true. And besides, I was busy with work. It got off my mind."

"Whatever, Bones. All I know is that I'm starving. So just get in my car. We'll deal with that fancy car of yours tomorrow. I can pick you up in the morning."

Brennan was a little hesitant but gave in. "Fine, but I want to drive." She declared, while getting off of her car.

"Bones, you know you can't." Booth explained.

"Booth, please. I'm going to buy you two sets of suits and a dozen pairs of those colorful socks of yours." She pleaded.

"Nope, not going to happen." He was strong with his stand, although he must admit the offer was quite tempting.

Brennan paused for a while, thinking of a better idea. "Hmm…I think you won't be able to refuse me with this Booth." She said, smirking at him.

Booth's eyes lit up for a second, nervous and excited of what she might offer. He just gave her the inquiring look.

"I'm going to let you read the manuscripts for my latest book before passing it to my publisher. Come on Booth, **just for tonight**"

Booths left eyebrow rose, _"She wouldn't cause destruction. She'll be fine. Besides I'm dying to read what happened to Kathy and Andy." _Booth thought to himself and voiced out. "Are you trying to bribe me Dr. Brennan?"

"Well, if that's what you call it. But you see Booth trade-offs between people are normal. It is how society works. It is also a natural human behavior to expect something in return when they do something for another person. Anthropologically speaking, pre-civilization people would do barter trades with other tribes to fill in the resources that their own tribe wasn't capable of producing. They give something in exchange of something in return. In fact, it is still prevalent in our society but only in form of money or currencies. And…"

"Fine! Fine! You can drive. You're driving me nuts." He cut off, before Brennan could continue her squint speech.

"Thank you Booth." She grinned widely, holding up her opened palm for the keys.

"You better hand me that manuscript of yours. It better be good. I'm risking my life here." He warned teasingly.

The partners hopped in Booth's SUV. He was trying his hard not to correct her way of driving when she beat the red light.

"Booth?" she said softly.

"Yes?"

"Can we not go to the diner tonight? I'm craving for something different. Maybe like in a Greek restaurant, they have very fast service. We can get it to go and just eat it at my place. Please, **just for tonight**?"

"Okay, as long as I'm not eating any tofu tonight." He smiled

She just chuckled. She was going to lecture him about the benefits of being a vegetarian but dismissed the idea. She knew that it was no good arguing with a hungry Booth.

They picked up their food. She ordered an all-vegetable pita wrap while Booth got two orders of an all-meat pita wrap. They proceeded to Brennan's apartment and fell into a casual and comfortable conversation while eating until Booth brought up a subject.

"Bones, you know, I beg to differ on that concept of yours that when people do something, they expect something in return. It's not what everybody feels."

"It's not just a concept Booth. World-renowned sociologists and psychologists have been able to prove it." She replied before biting a big piece from her pita wrap.

"Well, I think they are wrong, Bones. I can see it in you, when you try your best to solve all those cases and identify those nameless pieces of bones; I know you don't expect them to pay you back." He stated his eyes piercing through hers. He reached out his hand across the table to cover hers and added. "Bones, I want you to know that I don't ever expect something in return from you when I try to help you and if I'll help you in the future. I hope you know that, Bones." He smiled weakly, not leaving his eyes on hers.

Brennan could feel the heat rising up in her face. She was blushing. "I know Booth."

For a long moment, they just stared at each other; their eyes said all they wanted to convey. They snapped back into reality when Brennan's phone rang. She got up to answer it and a few minutes later was back in the dining room again. Booth had already finished his food and was trying to clean up their table.

"It was Angela, asking me if I had plans for the weekend. I said no, I wasn't really up to going to the club." She said while walking towards the kitchen to grab a couple of beers, handing him the other one.

Booth's words were still in her mind. She couldn't remove it. It keeps on replaying over and over again. "Booth why don't you sleep here?" She blurted out before she could stop it. "I mean **just for tonight**, it's Saturday tomorrow. You don't have work, I do, but I can go in later."

Booth didn't seem to notice her agitation. "Sure thing, Bones. I would love to watch in this 64 inch tv of yours all night. I'll just get my clothes from my car." He replied getting up.

As soon as her front door closed, Brennan heaved out a heavy sigh, _"What the hell were you thinking Tempe? Stupid big mouth of yours!"_ She thought to herself.

The night wore off easily. With Booth already all snuggled up in her living room watching his ball games while she tried to finish up the remaining parts of her book. She was so engrossed with her book that by the time she checked the time it was already twelve thirty in the morning. Brennan shut off her laptop, stretched a little bit and got up. She went to check on Booth and found him already asleep while the television was still on. She turned it off and proceeded to her own room, hoping to manage some sleep herself.

After an hour of tossing and turning, Brennan was still wide awake. She sat up, deciding on what to do. She gathered enough courage and headed to her living room.

He scooted down to Booth and shook his shoulders. "Booth…Booth…"

Booth was a light sleeper; he had learned it in the Army. It was said that 'you have to keep one eye open for the enemy'. He instantly woke up when he heard her voice. "Bones, is there something wrong?" He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"I can't sleep." She admitted. "Will you sleep beside me? **Just for tonight**." If the lights were on, he would have seen her flushed face.

Booth just smiled. He wanted to tease her of being afraid of monsters but decided it wasn't wise. "Of course, Bones" He followed her to her room and laid down beside her. It was his turn, not being able to sleep.

"Booth?"

He heard her mutter in a soft voice. "Hmmm?"

"Will you hold my hand? **Just for tonight**." Brennan asked him.

Booth didn't answer and just took her hand and entwined it with his. It felt nice, he realized.

Brennan too was reveling on the feel of his hand on hers. It was rough but warm. She liked it.

"Please wrap your arms around me, **just for tonight**, Booth." She requested but didn't wait for him to do so, instead, she led his arms to wrap it around her torso.

Booth's heart was pounding harder with each passing second. He wanted to ask, if she was drunk or something but he didn't want to ruin the moment. It felt too good.

Brennan snuggled closer to him but her back facing him. The warmth that his body exudes was so relaxing and comforting. She felt safe. As if nothing could hurt her as long as his arms were around her.

Booth also allowed himself to enjoy holding her. Her hair smelled sweet and if felt so soft on his face.

Brennan wanted to let go. The line couldn't keep her from telling Booth what she truly felt. "Booth, can you pretend that you're in love with me? **Just for tonight?**" She asked, hoping to find a positive answer but any trace of smile was wiped out when she heard his reply.

"I'm sorry Bones. I can't." He replied softly.

She stiffened for a second but didn't want him to know how disappointed she was. She just squeezed his hand. "I understand."

Booth could sense the dismayed tone in her voice and smiled. He leaned closer; his mouth was mere inches from her ear. "Bones, I can't pretend that I'm in love with you. That would be impossible because I already am. I don't just want to be in love with you **just for tonight. **I want to be in love with you the next day and the day after and the next and the..." He rambled on.

He was cut off by Brennan's mouth on his, seeking the long-awaited kiss, the one that she wouldn't refer to a 'brotherly kiss' but a lover's kiss.

Finally, when they ran out of oxygen, they pulled away.

"Did you mean what you said, Booth?" Brennan asked, steadying her breathing.

"Every single word." He replied smiling and leaning in for a quick kiss.

"But the line…" She protested.

"Screw the line, Bones!"

_Whoo!! Finally, I have a BONES one-shot! English isn't my mother language, so I'm still just trying to improve it. I'm worried that this might be too cheesy. Oh well, I love fluff. Till next time___


End file.
